


BLACKQUAKINGBIRD

by Mmjohns



Series: Non-cannon Relationship shorts [14]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>please pay attention to the notes at the beginning and end of this work as they give important details about the way this work has been published</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ever since The events in Sokovia Hawkeye had found himself on even more dangerous missions for the newly reformed SHIELD. It had been one hell of a shock to discover Coulson was alive let alone the Director, but it was certainly nice to be given orders by someone he respected especially his revived S.O. 

That's how he found himself here in Kazakhstan crouched outside a HYDRA base. It had been a long few weeks since he had gotten the Intel about Hydra's experiments in the region, which considering the other Avengers were busy had led to him dropping into Kazakhstan on his own. While, not the first time he's had to complete a mission on his own he much prefers having Natasha with him. Unfortunately, she was dealing with her own issues and couldn't make it. 

He's in the middle of these musings when he is rather violently interrupted by a group of Hydra soldiers. He barely has a moment to realise what is happening before a grenade lands next to him spewing a thick blue mist, in moments he is unconscious from the gas which despite his best efforts not to breathe has absorbed into his skin. 

 

When he awakens it is in a cell bound to a chair bolted to the floor, before him sits a camera and behind the camera is none other than Brock Rumlow AKA Crossbones. It takes him a moment before he realises that Brock is speaking, apparently someone had damaged his hearing aids, but he can still faintly make out what is being said

"This is your fault if you keep taking the heads off Hydra we will take yours and unlike Hydra, yours will not regrow."   
then a moment later he walks from behind the camera and behind Clint a knife gleaming in his hands he says.  
"How will you survive without your precious Hawk, say goodbye now."   
before ripping the knife across Clint's neck causing a red torrent to burst forth drenching the blade and his clothes in a bright scarlet as Brock chuckles.


	2. Chapter 2: Loss of a Brother

Natasha has returned from another day spent before Congress. Those jackals had spent the day grilling the former assassin on the events in Sokovia and the reappearance of SHIELD. All she wants to do is fall into bed and sleep. Instead, she notices that there's a message waiting for her on her computer from Hawkeye. 

Smiling at the thought of her adoptive brother she moves over to the computer expecting to find a message containing something he thought she would find funny like silly cat videos, which despite her adamant denials she actually loves watching. Instead, she finds something that horrifies her a video of Clint bound to a chair as Rumlow talks about cutting off heads then to her absolute horror she watches as Rumlow viciously cuts Clint's neck. 

Tears appear in her eyes, and she crumples to the ground beginning to sob as she watches her closest friend and brother bleed out before her eyes. All those times they had saved each other, all those times they had each other's backs were for naught, stripped away with the flick of a blade as she watches the only person she could always count on take his last breath. 

 

A feeling of absolute pain enters Natasha's mind as she lay there on the floor as she thinks about how Clint didn't deserve, this how the world would be better off if the situation were reversed, eventually she manages to cry herself to sleep when she awakens the next morning she feels furious. HOW DARE THEY, HOW DARE THEY TAKE HER BROTHER FROM HER. 

She strides into the room where she keeps her Doomsday Kit, the equipment reserved for the end of the world; because for her this is the end of her world. While she and Clint were not Romantic Soulmates, God knows that would have been easier but no she had to be part of a Soulmate Triad; they were Platonic Soulmates destined to forever be a part of each other's lives, and that was gone, ripped away from her by Hydra. 

They were going to suffer she would tear them limb from limb, no matter the cost she was going to kill every last one of them.


	3. Chapter 3: Vengeance

It took her the better part of 3 days to get to Kazakstan and find a Hydra base. It was a small compound on the edge of the capital, crewed by a bunch of low-level thugs. 

They never saw it coming she was deadly no matter the circumstances but today restraint had gone out the window. Subtlety was the farthest thing from her mind as she tore through the Hydra base; guns blazing, bombs going off. She managed to capture the base commander as he tried to flee and extract the location of another nearby base before she left him staked to his burning compound. 

It took almost an hour of her 3-hour drive to the next base for Natasha to notice the GSW to her side, but in her anger and hatred, she dismissed it, after all, what did it matter, as long as they all died. 

 

The next base was significantly more problematic, a buried compound in the midst of a desert with a single fortified entrance. That didn't last long a 12 pound shaped change of C4 later, and there was a nice big hole in the base.   
Unfortunately, it happened to be into the commanders quarters meaning he was nothing more than a smear on the concrete by this point, luckily about an hour and a couple dozen snapped bones she found someone who could tell her about her next target. Walking out back to her car she didn't even stop to watch the immense fireball that exploded from the base she had just left. 

 

The next base was obviously more significant it was enormous, with much greater security but by this point, she couldn't care less. Without hesitation, she loaded her vehicle with every ounce of stolen explosive she had taken from the former bases and from her own stash and sent it careening into the main gate demolishing nearly a third of the base as it detonated. 

She had barely gotten up and started moving toward the base intent on finishing the job when a strong hand wrapped itself around her neck. Be it because of the pure exhaustion of not sleeping for so long or the blood loss of the bullet would in her side she couldn't fight it and quickly succumbed to unconsciousness. Looking up at the last moment into the face of her captor all she could think was "what I would give for a grenade" as Brock Rumlow grinned down at her maliciously.


	4. Chapter 4: Saviours

Melinda stood in Coulson's office having been summoned earlier that morning for an urgent meeting she had barely entered before he said  
"May, Melinda, I think you should sit down."

"Phil, what is it, has something happened to Skye?"

"Skye's okay Melinda, this is about Nat and Clint."

"What? What's happened?"

"Clint's dead Mel, Nat has gone rogue."

Melinda looks at him, fear for the girl she thought of as a daughter apparent on her face, her Rookie, she knows Phil wouldn't bring her in here unless something else had happened she just hopes Nat is alive 

"Phil, please, tell me Nat is alive."

"She's alive Mel, but she was captured some time yesterday evening, Rumlow has her."

"I'm going to get her."

"No, Melinda you can't, I already have agents in route. I need you to go extract Simmons I had to pull Morse for the rescue op and Simmons thinks they might be onto her."

"Phil, you know what Nat means to me, you can't ask me not to go."

"I'm sorry Melinda, but the jet has already left, they will be arriving in the next hour or so. I promise it'll be okay, Bobbi's one of the best we have, she'll get Natasha out."

"She better, or so help me, Phil, I'll grab Skye and go retrieve Simmons."

"Yeah, that's going to be a bit problematic."

"Phil, what did you do?" she asks her tone clearly one to not be trifled with

" I sent Skye as a backup for Morse." He says half hanging his head

then in her most deadly voice, she asks "YOU DID WHAT!?" 

"Morse needed backup, and Skye with her abilities and gifts was the best one to send. I know you aren't happy about it, but it was the best choice."

"Fine, but I hope for your sake nothing goes wrong because if something happens, Skye or Natasha, there won't be a place on Earth you can hide," Melinda says furiously before storming out

Coulson turns to the previously unnoticed person in the room saying   
"I hope for our sakes you know what you're doing Fury, because if something goes wrong, we're both screwed."


	5. Chapter 5: Rescue

It hadn't been that hard to break into the HYDRA base Bobbi thought, after all, there was barely anyone around, and there was so much damage to the defences they were basically inoperable.   
She had just arrived, HALO jumping off a C-130 and landing just outside the perimeter, Coulson had assured her that there would be an extraction team here soon with a Quinnjet to bring her and Natasha home.   
The simple idea that the Black Widow, one of the most highly trained assassins, ever, had been captured still didn't sit well with her. After all, what could possibly have happened for Natasha Romanoff to be overpowered, it certainly had her worried despite the apparent weakness of the base. 

It took less than an hour for Bobbi to infiltrate the base and find the secure cell where Natasha is being held. Quickly she makes her way inside, only to stumble back horrified at the sight before her in the middle of the room, strapped suspended to a cross bleeding from multiple punctures, and Gunshot wounds was the redhead she had been sent here to save. She seemed barely conscious apparently suffering from blood loss.

She barely managed to hear the words that slipped from the redhead's lips so faint were they "Please, Please just Kill me."

Bobbi froze hearing those, her soul words, at least half of them. As she looked at the injured redhead before rushing over to her and saying "No, Never, I'm here to save you." 

This causes Natasha to softly laugh saying "I never thought I'd find either of you "

"Yes, well I don't know about our third, but I'm here and never going anywhere, I promise. Now let's get out of here."

She manages to cut Natasha down from the cross and gently support her as they make their way outside they have barely left the building when they find themselves face to face with Rumlow, who's backed by a small army of HYDRA agents as he yells  
"Surrender, and I'll make your deaths quick."  
Natasha manages to stand up taking her weight off Bobbi as she says "There's too many of them, I'm no use like this, go, run, I'll slow them down."

Bobbi looks at Natasha saying "no way, I'm not going to be the one to tell our third that I left you behind. Either we both get out, or neither of us does."

 

Natasha chuckles slightly as she says " well I hope our third is damn patient, cause the both of us are damn stubborn."

They are both interrupted by a loud roar behind them as a young brunette appears leaping off the ramp of a Quinnjet landing in front of them saying "Xena get Ariel get on the plane, I'll hold off these bozos."

Bobbi still stunned by what she said hesitates a moment before quickly pulling Natasha into the Quinnjet as Rumlow and his group open fire. Surprisingly, though, not a single bullet manages to reach them. Instead, there are screams as the bullets turn about in midair and head back in the direction they came from; quickly followed by a significant amount of debris acting like a mini-gun tearing the Hydra assholes to shreds. Seconds later the brunette turns about and jumps into the jet yelling to the pilot to take off."

She turns to face the gobsmacked pair watching her, before moving to Natasha saying   
"Oh shit Red, you OK."

Natasha's jaw drops as she realises why exactly Bobbi froze earlier Before she says "well you're definitely my type beautiful" and Bobbi says "she's got that right."

Skye lets out a small squeal and moves to hug Bobbi and Nat but stops when she notices Nat`s injuries instead moving quickly to the medical bag nearby. Returning she pulls a small syringe out of the medical bag turning it to the redhead before saying "hold still I promise this won't hurt." 

Natasha laughs saying "Doll, I don’t mind a little pain, hell sometimes I enjoy it” then pausing she, looks into the brunette's eyes “just promise you'll both be here when I wake up."

"I promise," Skye says pressing her lips to Natasha's crown as Bobbi does the same to her temple saying "already told you I'm not going anywhere."


	6. Chapter 6: Revival

The next few hours are quiet as they ride in the Quinnjet back to Avengers Tower, but for a brief call to Coulson to inform him of their success and to inform him of their new status neither Bobbi nor Skye move from Natasha's side. Instead sitting beside their soulmate desperately hoping she will be ok. 

When they arrive at the tower hours later, they find Dr.Choi standing waiting to rush Natasha into the Regeneration Cradle. They have barely stepped off the Jet before they are surrounded by other Avengers 

Stark being the first to speak "no, no way, get back on the jet, you people are the reason she's like this."

Skye without hesitation punches Tony in the jaw and steps forward so she's practically standing over him as she yells hysterically. "HOW DARE YOU? I DON'T CARE WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE, IF YOU TRY TO KEEP US FROM OUR SOULMATE, I WILL BRING THIS BUILDING DOWN ON TOP OF YOU!" Bobbi places a hand on Skye's shoulder intending to pull her back away from Stark. 

instead, it causes her to fling herself into Bobbi's arms sobbing as she says "I barely know her, but I don't know what I'll do if I lose her."

Bobbi whispers words of comfort into Skye's ear as she holds her, completely oblivious to the stares they are getting from the Avengers watching them. 

Eventually, Stark manages to recover from the trauma of being decked by a tiny woman saying "well fuck me, there's three of them now."

Steve glares at Tony as he says "Ma'am I'm Steve Rogers, please let me apologise for my Soulmate, he was anxious when we got the news, and we didn't realise your connection to Natasha. Please, come inside, you're more than welcome."

Bobbi looks up at Steve over Skye's head as she says "Apology accepted Captain Rogers, but, if he makes my soulmate cry again All bets are off."

"Ma'am if he makes her cry again I'll let you do whatever you want to him," Steve says with a look at Tony before gesturing them all inside 

They make their way into the tower and down to the Cradle room Skye and Bobbi each moving to hold one of Natasha's hands as they wait for the Redhead to awaken. 

///---//----///---///---///---///---///---///--

Simultaneously at the playground   
///---//----///---///---///---///---///---///--

May has just walked back into the base when Coulson approaches her directing her straight towards a waiting Quinnjet saying   
"No time May, we're just about ready to leave if you want to come see Nat and Skye follow me."

Melinda pauses a moment before moving after Coulson saying "What, I thought they were coming back here?"

"That was the plan. Unfortunately, Natasha's injuries were more severe than we were expecting, Bobbi and Skye took her to Avengers Tower."

"Is she, is she going to be ok?"

"I'd say so, she's with her Soulmates, they will look after her."

"What? You don't mean."

"Yeah, apparently, Skye and Bobbi are her Soulmates, they have already requested an indefinite leave of absence to look after Nat. I don't know why but I get the feeling I just lost 2 of my best agents to the Avengers."

"Well fuck me" May exclaims shocked 

"Maybe later, at the moment, we have to get going." Coulson says with a shit-eating grin before it drops off his face as he says "Stark is going to freak out."


	7. Chapter 7: Awakening

Natasha wakes to find three sets of eyes looking at her, one from either side of her and one from the foot of her bed. The first two belong to her soulmates, who from the look of it don't appear to have left her side since she arrived if their dishevelled outward appearance is anything to go by. The thought of this disturbs her slightly as she begins to realise just what an effect she must be having on the pair, but perhaps the most disturbing thing is the look on her former SO`s face.

She barely gets to look at her before May launches into the dressing down she`s been preparing since she first learnt of Natasha going, rogue “What the hell were you thinking Natasha? Going after HYDRA alone, seriously, talk about a stupid idea. You should have waited for backup; did you really think that given how much Clint meant to everyone here we wouldn’t be just as pissed.” 

Then a haunted look appears as she says “And then to go get yourself captured, you were damn lucky they didn’t just kill you and be done with it. If it had been anyone but Rumlow, who caught you, that would have been what had happened. I know you were feeling Clint’s death, but if he saw what you did there, he would give you the tongue lashing of the century.” 

Then as if a switch has been flipped she rushes over and pulls Nat into a hug as she whispers “I don’t know what would have happened if we lost you, Nat, don’t you dare scare me like that ever again.”

Tears glisten in Nat`s eyes as she looks at the closest thing she has ever had to a mother saying “I’m so sorry Mama, it just hurt, so, much.”

“Shh, baby it’s going to be okay” Melinda whispers into her ear

It’s at this moment Bobbi and Skye seem to snap from their stunned positions as Skye looks at Nat and Melinda watching the woman who trained her show more emotion in these few moments than she has seen in the entire of the years she has known her. 

Bobbi and Skye move in closer as Skye says “Natasha I know we didn’t get to meet properly earlier but I`m Skye, and I’m pretty sure I’m your soulmate.”

Natasha smiles slightly at Skye and Bobbi before reaching over to pull first Bobbi then Skye into the large bed with her giving each a kiss grinning “Hi, I certainly hope so.”

They then seem to notice May is still in the room as they all pull apart suddenly, turning to face a smiling May, who if Skye didn’t know any better would say is about half a second away from bursting out laughing. 

A chuckle manages to escape from Melinda just before she manages to say “well this is certainly going to take some getting used to. Hell, two of you are practically my daughters. I think I’ll leave you alone for a while, go see how Phil is handling the Avengers.”

Skye bursts out with “please tell me you didn’t leave Coulson alone with them.”

“I had to, Jarvis said that Nat was waking up, and besides, there have been no explosions. I’m sure if anything they will only have a minor yelling match. I’d only be worried if Fury was here, I wouldn’t want to be him when they find out he ordered Coulson not to tell them.”

Bobbi looks at Nat after hearing this and notices she isn’t freaking out causing her to ask “Natasha, why don’t you seem surprised at this.”

“I’m not, it’s a bit hard to be surprised when you already know, I mean, after all, it’s not like Mums soul mark is in a particularly concealable place.”

Skye squeals as she gets up off the bed “Oh I so called it, I knew there was something there, Fitzsimmons so owes me 20 bucks.” before pulling May in for a hug. Causing Bobbi and Nat to laugh at the look of that appears on Melinda’s face as she is crushed into a hug by her youngest Daughter.

It takes a minute before Melinda is able to disentangle herself from Skye’s limbs, God knows why Fitz wants a monkey because Skye certainly does a good enough job of it. Eventually, though she manages to free herself saying “well I’m going to go rescue Phil. God only knows what is happening to him up there.”

then turning to look at all three of them who are once again nestled together on the bed she says “and remember these walls are made of glass, and anyone could walk in at any moment.”

“Mom” Skye and Natasha emit in a long drawn out groan, and Bobbi blushes

 

The door has barely closed behind Melinda when Bobbi moans “damn it, Hunter is going to have a field day when he hears.”

Skye looks shocked a moment before saying “Wait a second, your hunter`s hell-beast ex-wife?”

Bobbi looks sheepish a moment as she replies “Yeah, I was young and dumb, thought it’d all work out even without soul marks. Not really thought we`d spend half the time fucking and the other half fighting, not one of my proudest moments. How about either of you? Any secrets I need to worry about?”

Natasha looks away for a moment before she says “I’ve got plenty of people who want to kill me, but nothing like that.”   
before looking to Skye, who appears to be intently studying her nails Asking “Skye, anything you wanna tell us?”

“want to, no, have to, yes,” she says looking up and away from her nails “I sort of may or may, not have a stalkerish hydra ex-boyfriend who thinks I’m his, even though I shot him. Not to mention a mass-murdering father who made me into a walking earthquake factory.”

“WHAT” Bobbi and Nat exclaim

“Well, I take it you know May is my SO. She wasn’t always, my original one was Grant Ward a Hydra sleeper agent, he betrayed us and attempted to kill FitzSimmons after kidnapping me for John Garrett. Eventually, though we took down Garrett and his branch of Hydra, what we didn’t know was that he had been working with my dad. I’m an orphan, SHIELD found me in a tiny Chinese village surrounded by dead bodies declared me a 084 and threw me in the system. Apparently my father had been looking for me for years and had been using whatever means necessary to do it, even working with Hydra. Anyhow eventually Ward escaped linked up with my father and managed to kidnap me just long enough to throw me into a mist of some sort that gave me funky alien powers, luckily no one else was hurt, and D.C managed to rescue me soon after.”

Bobbi and Natasha can’t help the shocked and murderous looks that come over their faces, it takes a moment before they manage to calm down before Natasha asks “What happened to them.”

“they are still out there, doing god knows what with god knows whom. But I’m worried, worried if anyone were to find out about us what might happen to either of you.”

Noticing the obvious fear in Skye’s voice Bobbi says “hey it’s ok, nothing’s going to happen. The universe has obviously put us together for a reason, it obviously thinks we can handle Ward and your father. Besides, I’m sure Ward isn’t crazy enough to pick a fight with SHIELD, and the Avengers.”

Skye smiles slightly at this but just as she’s about to reply the doors burst open and the room is flooded with Avengers and SHIELD agents 

 

////////////////////------////////////////---------//////////////////-------///////////////--------////////////---------///////  
DAISY POV SHIFT  
////////////////////------////////////////---------//////////////////-------///////////////--------////////////---------///////  
It would have been slightly intimidating being surrounded by the Avengers had I not threatened half of them and been laying in the arms of another while my other soulmate sat beside us. As it was at the moment, I feel like I could face down the world without raising a sweat, that could come later… Wait, crap, wrong train of thought, anyhow, it was quite funny watching everyone crowd into the room, after all, there's only so much space and stark for one looks afraid to come anywhere near us, which when you think about it is probably a good thing at the moment. Perhaps most surprisingly of all is that it's actually Fitz who approaches first pulling me in for a hug while congratulating me, it only takes Trip and Jemma a moment longer, but it's still pretty clear they must be shocked by all of this. Hell, apart from Fitzsimmons no one even knew I had a soul mark. Only Fitztrimmonn knew I had 2. after all, it's not like triplicates were that normal, bonded triplicates were even less so. the only reason Fitz knew was he caught me coming out of the shower at one stage and managed to see the writing before I had a chance to cover it. Damn, that had been embarrassing, then again it had been somewhat tempered by the fact that Fitz also possessed two soul marks apparently he, Jemma, and Trip were meant to be. That had been a fun few days that bastard Garrett flipped when he found out not surprising since that hydra asshole really didn’t want anyone who could interfere with his plans around us but he was overruled by Fury, no matter what argument he tried he was overruled.

SHIELD has a very particular policy about soulmates. I suppose that’s to be expected, though, most horror movies start with soulmates being separated or dying before they could bond, and for good reason. I have barely known Bobbi or Natasha for a few hours, and already there’s almost nothing that would stop me from trying to get to them. Consciously I know this should worry me; after all, I am a trained agent supposed to be able to separate my feelings from the job. However subconsciously I find it comforting, knowing that if I feel this way, then they must too after all that’s the way this bond thing works. 

I’m forced back to reality when Nat nudges me, and I turn to find Coulson looking expectantly at me “huh, sorry zoned out there for a moment.”

He smiles slightly as he says “I said that I had good news for you, your request for time off has been approved. Furthermore, I have discussed it with May and Captain Rogers, and we agree that if you were ok with it that you and Bobbi could become the handlers assigned permanently to the Avengers.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please pay attention to the notes at the beginning and end of this work as they give important details about the way this work has been published

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peeps, I've decided to make a little statement about this now, rather than have any questions, there may well be a disparity between the way I portray people and the way they act in the canon universe, in terms of personality traits etc. that's just part of the AU.  
> I'm sure at some stage I'm going to get a comment about the way I portray the relationship between Skye Natasha and Bobbi, I've decided for the purposes of this story due to the way things have gone for her to make Natasha a bit more co-dependent than she would typically be because I believe when presented with someone she could trust completely she would sort of latch onto them as a sort of refuge.  
> In addition, I believe given the same circumstances Skye especially would become rather protective, this does not mean I am going to necessary go into Sub/Domme territory in regards to their relationship (I'm not going to exclude it either) but I will likely for the next while be writing as if Skye is like an anchor, like a safe port in a storm if you will, the storm being the emotional pain resulting from loss of Hawkeye and her subsequent capture.
> 
> in addition to all this this chapter has been truncated (cut off) and seperated into two different chapters this i because of an explicit sex scene that will be added the link for which will be in the end notes, if you want to read that you can however it will not greatly effect the story if you do not, i will post a mostly clean version in a later chapter to allow anyone who doesnt wish to read explicit material to still be able to follow the story
> 
> Just thought I'd warn you, otherwise hope you enjoy and on with the story.

The next few days are spent settling into the tower. Unsurprisingly after their first encounter Tony is a little apprehensive about being alone with either Skye or Bobbi, not that it happens often. It’s no surprise to anyone that Natasha doesn’t want to let either of them out of her sight, especially given the loss of Hawkeye. Which seems to have hit all the Avengers hard but Natasha more so.

It is a week after their assignment that they are all roused from sleep, all that is but for Skye who has been sitting just watching Bobbi and Nat sleep pondering how she can help her soulmate through the pain she is currently feeling. No sooner has the alarm started to sound than has Skye still in her dressing gown walked to the elevators and out the front door of the tower.

She arrives smack bang in the middle of Modok`s speech about how they should all bow before him and blah, blah, blah, you know how it is with supervillains and their elaborate speeches. Unsurprisingly he is rather stunned when he comes face to face with a young woman in a dressing gown who is not terrified of him, he is even more stunned when said woman uses her powers to knock him out of the sky and bring him crashing to earth. Onlookers pause where once they had fled as this seemingly harmless young woman uses her powers to then lift Modok and throw him into an open containment cell at the base of the tower before then walking back inside and into the elevator.

She has just walked into the common level when she hears Tony exclaim “Jarvis, are you malfunctioning, what do you mean Modok is no longer an issue?”  
“Sir, Modok was attacking the city, but Miss Skye has taken care of it.”  
“Yeah right, no one could take Modok on their own.”  
Jarvis` primary response to this statement is to simply play the now circulating news footage as Skye quakes Modok to the ground then hits him for six into the containment module. Jaw`s drop as they watch this until suddenly Skye hears Bobbi laughing and beside her Natasha joining in, honestly Skye thinks it’s the most beautiful sound she’s ever heard and would give nearly anything to hear it every day for the rest of her life   
She is brought out of her reverie when she hears Natasha say “well that’s definitely Skye, May certainly undersold just how annoyed she can be if you wake her up before noon.” causing everyone to break down into pearls of laughter.

She stands there a moment just listening to the happiness in the room before she steps through the door saying.  
“it was more like he was disturbing our alone time.” before walking over and giving Bobbi and Nat a passionate kiss each and a friendly grope, causing both to let out a little squeak, as they both curl up under her arms.

Stunned looks appear on Bruce, and Steve`s faces as they watch this, it’s so far out of character for the Widow that they can’t help but be stunned. Tony, however, decides to capitalize on it leaning over to do the same to Steve, which causes Steve to start to blush and move away, he quickly stops however when Tony says "Really, Steve? They can do it why not us?"

Breakfast after that is a relatively animated event, between Skye, Nat, and Bobbi challenging everyone to sparring matches and Tony trying to figure out who would win in a fight between Skye and the Hulk. Eventually, it is decided that the only way to really know would be to actually have them fight, which is quickly nixed by Steve and Bobbi. Because apparently they are both too capable of accidentally destroying the city; personally Tony thinks that's half the fun of it but quite quickly yields when he finds himself on the receiving end of one of Steve's discontented stares.

Eventually, though they find themselves down in the gym level having nothing better to do now that Modok has been dealt with they start having Sparring bouts. It's quickly discovered that none of them really stand a chance in one on one combat with either; Skye, Natasha, or Bobbi, each is deadly enough without using abilities that even if the others are using abilities, it doesn't really help.   
Tony ends up with three scrapped suits, Cap has his shield taken and Thor, Thor finds out that the girls really are worthy to wield his hammer after they each clobber him with it. The biggest surprise to everyone, however, is that Skye, Nat, and Bobbi are all pretty much reasonably matched, of course, things change a bit when Skye uses her powers, but typically they are really more or less evenly matched. Something that annoys Tony greatly, he was really looking forward to seeing which of the three was the best, but unfortunately, they end up with tie after tie.

 

Several rough hours later it is decided that Skye, and Bobbi while SHIELD agents are more than qualified to be Avenger`s, and to celebrate they decide they are going to go out for a night on the town and down to one of Tony's favorite clubs for some dinner and dancing.

They all get dressed up Tony and Steve in matching suits because apparently it’s that sort of place. Everyone is just looking forward to a nice night out, not as the Avengers but as a couple of friends just going out for a night on the town. Even though they didn’t expect what they saw when Natasha, Bobbi, and Skye walk out of the elevator into the common room.   
It’s a commonly acknowledged fact that trying to conceal a weapon in a dress, is difficult so imagine everyone’s surprise given the events of recent weeks, when Natasha walks out in a tight slinky dance dress. Surprisingly she doesn’t seem to have a care in the world, and they can’t help but think how nice that is and be glad that she’s finally met someone who can make her feel that way.

 

There is, of course, something they forgot, namely that Skye a yet unknown was seen entering the tower and as such as soon as they step outside they are practically mobbed by media and journalists. Each demanding to know who the newest resident is, this lasts for about 8 feet before Skye has had enough of it and subtly raises her hands letting a wave of vibration loose destroying all the recording equipment people have pointed at them.   
There`re some gasps from the people around them as their equipment falls useless to the ground, then just to mess with them Skye reaches over and gives both Nat and Bobbi quick kiss, Tony not one to be left out immediately follows suit and kisses, Steve.  
The look on the reporters and paparazzi`s faces as they watch helplessly as a multi-million-dollar shot happens right in front of them while they have no way to capture it, is in of itself, priceless and provides comic relief for everyone all the way to the club. 

When they arrive, they are quickly escorted into a private area in the rear with their own DJ and dancefloor as well as service staff, apparently being rich really does have it benefits, especially if you’re Tony Stark rich and can afford to buy a place outright to ensure your privacy. The next few hours are spent having a quiet drink and enjoying a bit of dancing. Surprisingly not once are they interrupted, although about half way in they are joined by Darcy, Jane, Pepper, and Rhodey, who have come to make sure that no one gets into any ‘real’ trouble as they are apparently want to do.  
Shortly after that they separate into groups and get distracted by various pursuits. The science babies, as Skye likes to call them, namely Bruce, Darcy who much to Skye`s surprise has turned out to be Bruce’s soulmate and Jane are discussing something to do with their attempts to replicate the Bifrost. While Rhodey and Tony have challenged Skye, Bobbi, and Nat to a drinking contest.  
Surprisingly to everyone though is when Skye and Bobbi politely refuse and Natasha joins them. Meaning that Tony is just about to question why intending to lead with a question along the lines of “are you scared you’re going to lose?”   
Skye preempts him saying “sorry Tony, but with my powers, it’s not a really good idea. Besides that, I don’t really want to talk about it, but I’ll just say I haven’t touched a drop in a decade and am not keen to break that streak.”  
Tony for once seems to sense the hidden reasoning behind her words, accepts this and turns away to go talk with Steve instead.   
Skye takes a moment to let her statement sink in a little before turning to Bobbi and Nat saying “I know you’re probably curious, but I’ll explain later, it’ll kill the mood, and right now that’s not what I want” before snuggling deeply between them

When they are finally finished for the night they make to leave only to find their way blocked by a veritable barricade of people who have all apparently shown up to get a glimpse at the Avengers after their big night out. Thankfully Pepper had tired of trying to get Tony home when he was drunk some time ago, and as such Tony had written a program into his Ironman suit`s that basically allowed them to be used to fly a person home in the event they were too drunk to drive. Luckily the suit`s in spite of being built for Tony actually had the ability to conform to the person wearing them, meaning that they could all get into one. Skye had never been happier to be part of a group of drunk people as it gives her a chance as one of the few non-intoxicated people there to actually have control of and fly an Ironman suit.

The suits soon arrive from the tower, and everyone manages to pour themselves into them before moving outside and taking off leaving the throng of onlookers with nothing but the view of the repulsors` as they rocket back to the tower. When they arrived back at the tower, they were disgorged from the suits into the elevator and individually deposited at their floors by the ever helpful Jarvis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in addition to all this this chapter has been truncated (cut off) and seperated into two different chapters this i because of an explicit sex scene that will be added the link for which will be in the end notes (see the end), if you want to read that you can however it will not greatly effect the story if you do not, i will post a mostly clean version in a later chapter to allow anyone who doesnt wish to read explicit material to still be able to follow the story
> 
> Link to explicit material: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6447388


	9. clean chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a clean version of what happened after Skye, Nat, and Bobbi got back to the tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the clean version for the explicit version please follow the following link  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6447388

No sooner were they on their floor than does Skye feel a hand pulling down the zipper on the back of her dress as Natasha whispers enticingly in her ear “come on darling, what say we go into the bedroom and get comfortable”

She looks over to see Bobbi standing slightly off to the side licking her lips and can't help but imagine what uses she could put those lips too. Pulling Natasha to her tightly and beckoning Bobbi over Skye reaches one hand into Natasha's hair threading her fingers through and pulling slightly she asks "are you sure this is what you want Nat?"  
Natasha moans softly as she says "I'm sure, please, this is what I want."  
"And you Bobbi is this what you want," she asks as she reaches a hand around to hold the blonde firmly around the waist  
"Yes, please," Bobbi says reaching one hand up the hemline of Skye's dress  
Skye smiles and pulls the pair toward the bedroom letting her powers loose a little she releases a slight pulsing vibration letting it roll through her fingers and into her companions reveling in the soft moans they give as the vibrations roll over them.  
As soon as they reach the bedroom, the clothes they were wearing are practically torn off as they make their way to the bed. 

Finally, they all crash to the bed breathing heavily, then that Skye notices something new, she can actually hear and feel Bobbi and Nat's emotions, they had bonded; obviously, their Soul marks had come into contact during their last orgasm and amidst the pleasure of it all their minds had melded together.  
Honestly though where this may have bothered her before having her most private thoughts and feelings broadcast to another, she finds that it doesn’t worry her at all she cares about is laying here with Nat and Bobbi and just basking in the love she feels for them


	10. press day / escape and evade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning people yet again I have gone through things and spruced up the formatting and grammar a little there is no need to worry all key elements remain the same. This next chapter is two chapters I wrote separately but I felt they were too interlinked to be posted separately hence why it seems a little longer than normal. If you have any requests, please feel free to inbox me or comment below and if you want to keep up with this story, please do subscribe. Feel free to check out some of my other stories as well, I know I'm a bit of a multishipper, but hopefully, that means I have something for everyone  
> that being said I hope you enjoy this next instalment

The next morning Skye wakes to find herself buried underneath Bobbi and Nat, and as she slowly tries to extricate herself, she finds out just how strong their new bond is when she hears Bobbi and Nat groaning in her mind as she disturbs them. For once though Skye isn't content to just spend all day in bed, although she doesn't know why she feels as if she needs to get up for breakfast so using their new connection Skye starts sending Bobbi and Nat thoughts of bacon and playing ACDC's Thunderstruck back and forth.

Bobbi however apparently has different ideas about what she wants to do now she's awake, and honestly, they all sound pretty fun, especially the one involving the whipped cream they have in the fridge.  
However, the nagging feeling just won't go away and asked much as she'd like to spend the day with her beautiful Soulmates she can't. Bobbi seems to understand this and quickly moves causing Natasha to nearly roll off the bed before rushing to use the bathroom, leaving the door open as if to say "if you change your mind."

 

Eventually, they make it to breakfast only about a half hour later than normal. No sooner has Skye grabbed a plate of food and turned the morning news on than does her plate come crashing to the ground. There on the news was a picture of Natasha Bobbi and herself from last night their faces clearly visible as they sit kissing on one of the lounges in the club. The title below reads Mystery girls tame Black Widow. 

Tony, who has just walked in, takes one look at the screen before saying "Jarvis fire all the staff from the club last night." then turning to face Bobbi, Natasha and Skye he says  
"I'm really, really sorry about this, unfortunately, if it's on the news, it's everywhere by now."

"Well, at least they got my good side" Skye jokes

"This is going to complicate things," Bobbi says reaching up to rub her temples "looks like undercover and covert operations are no longer an option."

"Yeah, no shit" Skye groans "Coulson's gonna put me behind a desk, I hate desk work."

Natasha smiles at her Soulmate's display of displeasure before handing Skye a new mug of Coffee saying "on the plus side, we don't have to worry about Coulson reassigning either of you."

And then Skye realises what this could really mean, that Ward, that her father could find her. She immediately calls "Jarvis! You need to scrub all of our faces, please, do whatever it takes but please scrub those images."

"I'm sorry Miss Skye, but I am incapable of performing that action."

"Why the hell not."

"I lack access to the required protocols."

"Fine, access my laptop, locate emergency protocol 117, enter biometric data from Bobbi, Nat, and I then activate."

"Accessing now, uploading data, emergency protocol 117 engaged biometric data removal protocol engaged."

"Skye, Doll, what's wrong, what's protocol 117," asks Bobbi moving over to stand in front of Skye 

"It's something I designed when I was a teen, it's how I disappeared the first time, and it's the only way I can think of to stop Ward finding out."

Tony laughs saying "so what's the big issue anyway, plenty of pics out there of the rest of us."

Suddenly Tony finds himself skidding backward on his ass as Skye advances on him "what's the big deal?" Skye yells incredulously "Besides the obvious violation of privacy. None of you have an obsessed homicidal mass-murdering sociopath looking for you" Tony opens his mouth, but before he can speak Skye says "no, shut up and listen, you asked what the big deal is, so shut up while I tell you."

Natasha and Bobbi each lay a hand on Skye's shoulder saying "you don't have to do this Skye."

"No, he asked. Now he gets to find out about the reason I'm scared to go outside, why I'm scared to let anything good into my life for fear of losing it, why I can't sleep for longer than 5 minutes without waking up to make sure I still have a gun under my pillow."

Skye lets out a deep sigh seemingly shrinking 8 inches as she does before saying "the reason for all this, and more is my old SO, A Lying Nazi sociopathic Murderous Scumbag named Grant Ward, he runs Hydra, and he's obsessed with me. He was a Specialist under SHIELD, almost as good as May, he swore he would make me love him, and whoever I get close to, he takes them from me, you want to know why such a fuss over a couple pictures? Because he would murder Natasha and Bobbi, he would nuke New York without hesitation if it meant getting to me, so forgive me if I don't want him to know about the love`s of my life." 

Pausing she then continues tears in her eyes "Then to top that all off my psychopathic father, who can, and has torn people limb from limb, and hates SHIELD and the Avengers with every ounce of his being. Would find me and he wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone who got in his way, to kill anyone who might try to protect me from him. "

pausing she fixes Tony with a withering glare "so forgive me if I seem a little over anxious, but I don't want the people who have very nearly annihilated the only family I have ever had, to find out I now have something that if taken from me would destroy me." 

then turning and walking toward the elevator she calls "I'm going to use the mainframe, make sure I got everything, I better have access by the time I get there, you won't like the results if I don't."

When Skye arrives at the mainframe, she finds the doors locked, and Tony hasn't given her access. Fury rages through her mind and her protective instincts kick her power into overdrive. It seems that although she's only known them a small time if anything threatens Nat or Bobbi, either directly like MODOK, or indirectly like being unable to access the mainframe it supercharges her powers. Meaning things that might have once stopped her like Vibranium/Adamantium alloy blast-doors don't stand a chance anymore simply falling into dust as her power destroys them at a sub-atomic level.

The mainframe itself is much easier to access, apparently Tony never thought anyone would be able to get through his blast-doors so he didn't really bother with security on the mainframe itself. 

 

Skye begins to code and hack her way into every system that might have access to what she seeks eventually she feels a hand on her shoulder and looks up to find Natasha behind her saying  
"Skye, doll, it's after midnight, you need to come to bed and rest."

Shaking her head Skye says in a determined voice "I can't, they've been out there too long, besides I'm nearly done"

"Honey, you've been at it all day, at least come to bed for a few hours' sleep, let Jarvis finish the search, please."

"Ok, Ok, I'll come to bed, but only because I know I'm worrying you and Bobbi."

"Well, we didn't expect this when we woke up today, then again given what you've told us, I t was bound to happen eventually, although Tony's annoyed about his doors."

"He'll get over it, eventually. Now come on Bobbi's waiting for us."  


When they awake the next morning it's at 3 AM to the sound of distant explosions moving quickly they all get ready, changing into SHIELD issue tactical suits, Bobbi grabbing her Batons, Natasha her Widow stings and Skye grabbing something no-one expected, 2 modified pistol versions of Bambino aka the destroyer gun.

Jarvis' voice comes over the Comms system "Alert, numerous Hydra intruders attempting breach of upper levels recommends emergency evacuation plan Alpha "

As they step out of their room they find themselves face to face with a Hydra hit squad and before they can react bullets are flying, a flash of pain passes over Skye's connection with Bobbi, and she feels more than sees her soulmate drop to one knee. Something primal comes over Skye, and she feels her powers growing steadily more powerful. A burst of her powers later 10 Hydra soldiers find themselves sailing out of the 70 story window propelled by Skye's Powers, which still seem to still be building in intensity 

Skye looks at Nat and Bobbi feeling the surge of power within her at the threat they face before realising this isn't the place to release her powers, especially not with all the civilians.

looking at Natasha, she says "I can't keep a lid on my powers we have to run, get to Tony's suits and make a run for it, there's a base Coulson told me about, it's older, but no one knows it exists."

Seeing the worry in her Soulmate's eyes is one thing, but Natasha can also feel her worry, Skye hasn't quite had the practice either Bobbi or Natasha have had after all. Natasha blocks that out for the moment before nodding and moving toward the door. Soon they are in the air headed as far away from the tower as possible as a column of smoke rises from the inferno burning within undoubtedly lit by Hydra. As they move Skye Natasha and Bobbi discuss where they are headed as Skye fills them in on the secret base, she was told about 

"It's an old SSR base built back during WWII Coulson used it to rebuild the helicarrier, so it's been completely overhauled, only three people know where it is, let alone are on the authorised access list. It's located in the most hostile part of the Australian Desert buried beneath a massive Cattle Station, when we get there, we'll be safe. Coulson told me about it because Australia is one of the only places on Earth where there's almost no tectonic activity as it sits in the middle of a massive tectonic plate. He thought it might help if I ever lost control of my powers."

"Australia? As in everything is always trying to kill you Australia" Bobbi asks slightly unsure of the safety of this base

"Yep, everything but the things inside the base, which means no one can come after us, hell Ward will never be able to get to us there."

"Ok, but what about the others? Are they going to be Ok?" Asks Natasha

"I spoke to Jarvis as we were leaving, apparently the Tower was completely evacuated. somehow Hydra got access to molecular Nitramine, as soon as he realised Tony ordered Evac. they're on their way to SHIELD as we speak, they should arrive roughly the same time we do, assuming we're taking these suits to the base" Bobbi says

"We are, they're the best way to get there, besides they're untraceable so we Should be fine, I'll deactivate them when we land." Then pausing "best settle in, we have about 5 1/2 hours until we land."

The arrival at the base goes comparatively well considering the events that brought them there. During the flight, Skye had gotten in contact with Coulson and given him the rundown of where they were going, and he had authorised Skye for Deputy Director access to all bases and resources. Apparently he had decided to do so after her face became plastered across the news but hadn't had a chance to do so yet. As it stood, he was acting as Director and May as Deputy Director with responsibility for all of the active field operations, whereas Skye was being placed in command of the Science and Technology as well as public relations aspects of SHIELD.  
Either way, she was being given the Australian base as an HQ while May was working from the Helicarrier and Coulson from the Playground. To top it all off the Avengers were being brought in to act as a SHIELD tactical response team, and their first mission was to hunt down Hydra and chop off it's Head for good so they could use the tower again. 

 

The base was exactly as Coulson had said it would be, isolated empty and extremely secure. They barely got within 100 km's before automatic defences locked on and their identities were checked. When they arrived, the massive doors opened only a few meters as the flew down into the hangar where some construction bots worked on the semi-skeletal frame of a helicarrier. The main base access again proved just how secure this base was 3-inch thick tungsten carbide with layers of Adamantium Vibranium alloy on either side, nothing not even Hulk was getting through those doors without some serious effort if they were locked. 

The inside of the base was really rather spacious, more of a series of houses than bunks, each 'house' was 2 levels with 3 beds 2 bath a kitchen dining room and a lounge. Whoever had built this base had certainly realised the need for decent long term accommodation. Each level of course also had shared facilities gym, theatre, firing range and there was even an automated quartermaster system allowing one to request anything from the base stores from any number of terminals throughout the base. What caught Skye's eye though was the supercomputer that was located in the main control room. While supercomputer is a fairly loose term and can mean any of the ten fastest computers in the world, this computer truly deserved the name. It put the Second fastest computer to shame making it look like Windows 98 desktop by comparison. No normal computer could ever run an advanced AI like Jarvis for example without the serious drain on its other abilities, hell Jarvis was actually wired into 5 supercomputers simultaneously just so they didn't crash. But this computer, it could potentially handle Jarvis with only a 3% drop in available resources, to say Skye was happy to have such a power computer at her disposal would be the understatement of the century. Luckily ever since the Mandarin incident part of Tony's escape armour had been the carrying of an AI creation kit basically designed to allow one to create an AI in the event access to Jarvis was lost, so that's exactly what Skye set about doing.

While Skye was working (read playing with her new toys), Bobbi and Natasha decided that it would probably be a good idea to get everything setup for later. They had a conference call with Coulson and May in 5 hours so until then they decided to see if they could replace everything they had to leave at the tower. 

The rooms while spacious and nice, when compared to old shield bases, were still the same drab grey, and Bobbi decided to put a little artistic talent into painting them. Natasha, however, had more immediate needs in mind, like food and clothing. They had changed into their battle-suits hours ago, and while practical they weren't exactly comfortable, that and none of them had eaten in several hours. So while Bobbi went to request various paints from the Quartermaster system, Natasha went through what they needed before making a list and sending it through the system, while it wouldn't be the same as what they had at least they would have some clothes, even if they were emblazoned with Shield logos. It would still be better than nothing same for the pre-packaged dehydrated foods Coulson had stored here, after all, it's rather difficult to keep fresh food in a hidden base that only a handful of people know about.

Time passes faster than any of them realise, before they know it 5 hours have passed, and Coulson is calling, needless to say, none of them noticed; Skye being too involved in the coding for her new AI and Bobbi & Natasha being preoccupied with trying to make their new accommodations homier. That means that when Coulson got worried and overrode the speaker system they all got quite a fright, resulting in 2 speakers being shot and one being Quaked to a pile of dust. It really shouldn’t have surprised Coulson to see this, but he didn’t think they'd be that on edge still, but apparently the events of the last couple of days had them all on edge. There was a flurry of apologies, of course, no one really intended to forget they had a meeting scheduled it's simply a case of being slightly distracted. The good news was no-one got hurt during Hydra`s attack of the tower and everyone managed to get out ok they managed not to release the Hulk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading and remember to let me know if you want anything specific next  
> P.S. there is highly likely going to be a Skye parent Fic released soon, I'm just trying to decide who to pair her with, i have had a few requests for Steve & Bucky and at the moment I`m probably leaning that way especially since I'm looking at not having her paired with Maria or Natasha. i might post a little of it tonight


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i am sorry to say i am placing this story on indefinate hiatus, if you want to have a go at it please send me a message. i will likely continue it at some stage but for the moment there will not be a regular update schedule

i am sorry to say i am placing this story on indefinate hiatus, if you want to have a go at it please send me a message. i will likely continue it at some stage but for the moment there will not be a regular update schedule


End file.
